The Young and The Stupid
by Terminally Sadistic
Summary: Karkat Vantas just moved to town and quickly flushes for Sollux Captor


Small snowflakes land on Karkat's soft deep blue hair making him smile as he draws the snow covered park. His black sweater and skinny jeans are damp from the melting snow, but he doesn't notice and focuses on the scene. Karkat smiles at his work and sighs looking up to the park. He runs his fingers through his bangs that just flop back into his eyes. A sudden pack of snow falls from a tree branch above Karkat making him jump slightly looking up, he chuckles at the cause.

Above him is a boy no older than him sitting standing on the branch looking down at him slightly blushing, from the cold? His dark brown is spiked in the back and his eyes are covered by a pair of red and blue-white rimmed glasses. He smirks but is cover by his yellow and black striped scarf around his neck. He jumps down and looks at Karkat and blushes slightly.

"Thorry about the thnow, it wathn't my intenthion to get more of it on you"

"That's fine, I love snow" He smiles warmly

"I don't think I've theen you around, are you new to Alternia?" He lets a small cloud of white breath escape his mouth.

"Yeah, I am actually. My brother and I just moved here about two days ago."

"Cool, I've grown up here. I could thow you around if you want"

Karkat's face lite up and nodded

"I'd love that, I haven't really looked around."

"Okay come one" The boy walked towards the town "I'm Tholluth Captor by the way" He looked down at the much shorter Karkat smiling and chuckled.

"It's nice to me you Sollux, I'm Karkat Vantas." Karkat smiled up at Sollux

Sollux smirked "That'th a nice name, it's thtrange like mine."

Karkat chuckled

"Hey KK, do you like coffee?" Sollux huffed

"KK?" Karkat raised an eyebrow but still grinned

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind if I call you that. It'th jutht like, Kar Kat, K and K, KK. It's cute" A slight brighter blush flooded Sollux's cheeks.

Karkat smiled up at Sollux. "Its fine and I do like coffee"

Sollux chuckled "Good, I know thith plathe that hath the betht coffee." He pointed up the street "It's just up there" He said smiling.

"Okay"

"Tho, what grade are you in?" Sollux laughs "That sounded less creepy in my head"

"I'm a sophomore, and you?" He answers kicking at the snow as they walk.

"Oh cool tho am I, maybe we'll have thome clatheth together."

"That would be nice." Karkat smiles again.

They walk into the small coffee shop to be greeted by a girl their age with long brown hair and dimples; she's also decked out in red everything. She smiled brightly at us.

"Hey Sol!" She looked towards Karkat and smirked at Sollux. "I'm Aradia; I'm a friend of Sollux."

Karkat smiled back "I'm Karkat; it's nice to meet you. Sollux said you have really good coffee."

She giggled and led them to the counter bar. "What can I get you guys?"

"I jutht want the uthual, coffee with milk thugar and LOTTH of honey" She smirked at the order and turned to Karkat

"Um, I can I get a coffee with milk sugar and cinnamon?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back"

Aradia was gone a mere few seconds and gave all of her attention to the boys.

"So Karkat, how long have you been here?" She sipped on her own cup of tea.

"Oh, my brother Kankri and I just moved in two days ago. It's really nice here." Karkat smiled warmly

"Oh, why did you move? If you don't mind me asking" Aradia sat down the cup and raised her eyebrow at me along with Sollux.

"Um, well" He sighed "I got into so trouble in my last school and now the town strongly dislikes me and my brother." He sipped on the coffee letting the warmth engulf him.

Karkat looks at Sollux and blushes slightly.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You have like, red eyeth" he smiled "They're tho pretty"

Karkat's blush grew and he looked down.

"Sol, you can't say anything. You have gorgeous eyes, also can I same it's unique to have two different colored eyes, especially like yours"

Karkat perked up and looked at Sollux

"Sollux, what color are your eyes? Can I see?" He leaned in closer wiggling in his chair.

'_My Gog, why is he so cute…_' Sollux thought.

Sollux smiled and sighed. He sat down his beverage and looked down as he slid off his bi-color glasses. Sollux slowly looked to Karkat, the smaller teen's eyes widened in awe as he looked into red and blue irises. Blood red and Ice blue, Karkat smiled and Sollux smiled back and put his glasses back on.

"They're so, beautiful…" Karkat giggled slightly but frowned and took out his phone to check the time. "Damn" He looked to his new friends and smiled "I have to go now, my Kankri wanted me home about an hour ago. It was nice to get to meet both of you" He jumped down off the stool and hugged Sollux friend-like "See you in school" Karkat waved 'Goodbye' and walked out the door.

Sollux sighed and sipped his drink again.

"Well, he sure is a cutie." Aradia smirked "I think he'll be on everyone's 'I'd tap that list'"

Sollux chuckled "Well, I don't have to worry about fighting girlth for him"

"Why do you say that, he's cute, I'd date him" She winked

"He'th gay" He smirked and sipped again letting out an 'Ahh'

"How do you kn-"She frowned "Sixth sense?"

"Oh hell yeth. I know that thhit" He set the mug down and smiled "I like him, he'th thweet."

"Sol, don't hurt him. He's looks like a good kid."

Sollux gasped dramatically "Do you mean you think I have alternative motiveth? I'm offended AA!"

Aradia just smirked "Wounded even?"

"Hurt AA" They both chuckle and finish off their drinks.

_**Here's a basic one-shot fanfic I wrote. I personally think Human!Karkat would look fabulous with deep blue hair, It's just my thought know flame bruh. I hope someone will notice the Scott Pilgrim vs. The World reference at the end, It was one of my favorite scenes between Scott and Kim, I couldn't help myself, Sue me. **_


End file.
